Losing You
by FluffySesshomaruTail
Summary: Kagome is new at Shikon High. She ends up getting pregnate at 17, and moves away to somewhere no one knows of. Nine years later, everyone has long forgotten the lost beauty, and a new girl arrives to Tokyo who brings back momories of the long lost...


Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own Inuyasha. Although I do plan to take over Japan, so maybe I'll own the characters when I rule Japan. ^_^ That will be fun for all!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: School Meetings Among Other Things

BEEP!

_No, I don't want to get up…_

BEEP!

_Shut up…_

BEEP! BEEP!

A hand roughly hit a blue alarm clock that sat on a mahogany bedside table, which also held a dark blue lamp and a large bottle of water.

_Alright, alright, I'm up…_

A pair of eyes - the right a bright grass green and the left a chocolate brown – opened lazily. Light brown hair adorned with hot pink highlights framed the girl's sun-kissed face as if she were an angel. She had a button nose and full, satin-pink lips.

The brown-haired girl moved her body, throwing the black silk bedspread to one side of her. Her small, delicate feet touched the midnight black carpet softly as she stood and stretched. The teen looked at the motionless clock.

Scanning the room, she thought to herself, _An hour and a half to get ready for the day…_

The room that the girl scanned had dark blue walls. Scattered around the darkened room were boxes of many different sizes that held clothes, books, knickknacks, and other various items. There was an ivory dresser, the mahogany table, and a black full-size mirror.

The girl walked across the room to an old black door. She opened it to find herself looking down a long, red hallway. She walked down the hallway and came to a golden door, shaking her head at how the red and gold clashed in a funny way. She opened the golden door quietly and stepped into a large yellow bathroom.

Closing the door, the brown-haired girl walked over to the large bathtub and turned it on. She made sure it was warm enough to her liking before she undressed from her red satin pajamas and stepped in. She lay down in the overly hot water and relaxed. The girl added some relaxing bath salts that made her bath smell like peppermint and jasmine.

She sank lower into the bath water wetting her hair thoroughly. When she emerged, she grabbed a bottle of Suave shampoo that smelled of fresh strawberries. She lathered her long hair, not missing an inch. She rinsed her hair out and then ran some conditioner through it and again rinsed. The teenager grabbed a bottle of watermelon body wash and used it to wash her body and shave her long, tan legs.

When she stepped out of the bathtub, she heard a knock on the door, followed by the voice of an older woman.

"Kagome, dear, it is six thirty," the voice called into the golden door.

"Okay, thank you mama," said Kagome back out of the door. She started drying off with a fluffy black towel.

She opened the door and walked down the red carpet to her room door. When she got into her room, Kagome unwrapped the towel and folded it up on her bed. She walked over to her ivory dresser and opened it up, pulling out a black lace bra and matching black underwear. She opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of skin-tight flare jeans.

Closing the drawers, Kagome walked over to her walk-in closet. She picked out a pink laced cami and a pink shirt with grey stripes that ran across it horizontally.

Kagome put the complex outfit on and viewed herself in her full-sized mirror. She had always liked the shirt she was wearing; it made her chest look bigger.

After dressing, Kagome returned to the sun-bright bathroom where she blow-dried her long locks, making them straight and full. She then brushed her hair out.

Kagome opened one of the smaller drawers that lined the edge of the marble sink, and produced a toothbrush that was green around the sides and back. A tube of Crest toothpaste was also pulled out of the drawer before it was closed gently. Kagome brushed her teeth for five minutes, making them pearly white.

Kagome pulled out her cover-up and brushed it on lightly to even out her face tone. After base, she added a precise, thin line of eyeliner to both her bottom and top eyelids. She also added some mascara to make her eyelashes look darker and fuller. The last thing she put on was a coat of shiny pink lip gloss.

Looking at herself one last time, Kagome walked out of the bathroom, down the wooden stairs, and into the kitchen where her mom stood over cooking bacon.

"Morning mama," Kagome said happily, hugging her mother from behind lightly.

"Good morning sweetheart," her mom said. "Would you like something to eat before you leave for your first day?"

Kagome checked the clock. It was seven thirty. "Can't mom," she said, putting on a pair of pink flip-flops and grabbing her book bag. "I have to go. See ya!" She yelled into the kitchen as she left.

Well, a new day at a new school… Kagome thought to herself as she walked down the unfamiliar Sunset Shrine steps.

* * * * * *

A pair of warm amber eyes opened slowly, as a young teenage man stretched lazily. His long, silvery hair was in a low ponytail. His silver hair was long enough that it spread across the double king-sized futon that he slept on. The silvery dog ears that sat on the top of his head twitched as he heard another man walking to the door of his room.

The door flew open, and the dog-eared boy flew back as a flash of red and black flung into the young teenager.

"Kami, Sesshomaru," The silver-haired boy said. "Do you have to do this every morning?"

Sesshomaru, the man dressed in a red muscle shirt and black cargo pants, pushed the other teenager into the wall. "Yes, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "For it is the only way you will get up, and the highlight of this Sesshomaru's day."

Inuyasha rolled his warm golden eyes. "Whatever Sesshomaru. You knew I was up."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Maybe I did," he said. He walked out of the room.

Inuyasha looked around his large room. It was about as big as a regular house. It had tan walls and a wooden floor. The wooden floor also had a large black and blue carpet on it to give the room a little color. Other than the double king-sized bed, there was a large closet, and a large black dresser.

Inuyasha got up off the floor and walked over to his dresser. He picked out a pair of black cargo pants and black boxers. He put them on and then walked to his closet and picked out a red muscle shirt.

He looked at his clock on the wall and groaned. It was seven. He had no time to take a shower, even though he had taken one last night. Inuyasha rushed to his bathroom and picked out a brush and brushed out his long hair. He tied it up again into a low ponytail and washed his face and brushed his teeth.

Inuyasha walked downstairs to find his human mother in the dining room with his father and older brother.

"It's nice of you to join us, Inuyasha," The oldest demon in the room said to Inuyasha.

"Sorry dad. Sesshomaru woke me up late," Inuyasha said to the older demon.

The demon smiled. "It's alright son," He said. "Sit and eat. You only have ten minutes."

Inuyasha did as he was told.

* * * * * *

Kagome walked on the grey concrete sidewalk, looking up at her new school. The school was very large with very old buildings and some newer buildings. Most that Kagome saw were made with dark red bricks that were cracking in some places. On the front of the biggest building was a large midnight blue sign that read: SHIKON HIGH, written in midnight black. In front of the abundant black building was a large, green field filled with hundreds of high school kids that were playing, sitting, and talking with each other.

Kagome took a deep, calming breath and collected herself. She walked up the long sidewalk to a group of black doors. Kids were sitting on the small flight of steps and the wide railings. She began to walk up the flight when she saw a flash of read and black go by, knocking her down and scattering all her books and papers.

"Move it!" Kagome heard a guy shout. "Watch it, new girl," the guy said again, moving into her range of view. He had long silver hair and silver dog ears that twitched on the top of his head. His molten amber eyes bored into Kagome's separately colored ones as he stared at her down his perfect nose. He had large chest and arm muscles that rippled when he crossed his arms over his chiseled chest.

"I can smell new all over you, girl," the young hanyou said. "Just stay out of my way, and we'll be perfectly fine."

"Inuyasha, behave," Kagome heard another deep, vibrating voice say from behind her.

The half-demon scoffed and turned away. He walked away, and Kagome saw some girls start to group around him and hang on him.

Kagome did not look at the other voice, but instead squatted to reach the ground and pick up her scattered books and papers. Another pair of hands helped her; long, large, and clawed with magenta stripes at the wrists. The hands pushed the neatly stacked papers and books toward her, and she took them.

"Thank you," She said, looking up.

Another young man stood in front of her. He was a tall demon with pointed ears and long, silvery hair that reached past his waist. He had the same molten golden eyes as the hanyou she had been so rudely knocked down by. His eyes were framed by two magenta stripes from the pointed ear to the middle of his cheek on each side. There was also a dark blue crescent moon that adorned his forehead. It was partially hidden by some perfectly cut silvery bangs. He also had chiseled muscles, rippling as he stood to his full height, looking at Kagome in the eyes.

"I apologize for the hanyou's behavior," the golden eyed man said. "He is rather... pushy. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sesshomaru." He looked her up and down, as if looking for any injuries.

"Kagome," Kagome said to the demon. "It's a pleasure. Thank you very much. Umm..." she stopped for a second as if contemplating what to ask next and finally decided, "Would you perhaps be able to show me where the office is?"

Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod and turned gracefully, almost floating up the cracked grey steps. Kagome followed closely behind. Students were watching her and Sesshomaru, whispering to each other under their breaths.

Kagome looked away and back down to her small feet. She entered the black doorways behind Sesshomaru, following him at his fast pace through the wide hallways. They were decorated by black and blue lockers and posters supporting school spirit.

Soon enough, they came across another set of black doors, and Sesshomaru opened one for her and waited for her to enter before her did himself, letting the door close silently behind him. It was a large room that had orange and grey carpeting and off-white walls. There were students sitting in chairs by a door that read: PRICIPAL.

In the middle of the room was a large reception desk. It was curved and had circles of many different colors. There were papers scattered on top of the desk, and a woman was trying to organize them.

Kagome coughed quietly, and the woman looked up. She smiled beautifully. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She spoke to Kagome, "Hello dear. You must be our new student, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome nodded gently and walked up to the reception desk. She smiled back at the lady, and the lady looked back down at her desk.

"Yes, yes," she mumbled to herself. She grabbed a manila folder and opened it. She smiled again and looked back up to Kagome. "Here you are," The woman handed Kagome the manila folder. "This is your class information, book payments, schedule, locker number, and locker combination. I see you have Mr. Tashio as a guide. Good luck. Have a great first day."

She turned away from Kagome and began organizing papers and folders again. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who was already heading for the door. She ran to catch up with him.

* * * * * *

It was the beginning of fourth period. Sesshomaru hadn't been of any help. He disappeared after they had reached her locker, returning to class, she had assumed.

Students poured into the class, some in groups of two or three, and some in groups of five or six. The hanyou she had seen earlier walked in, followed by two humans; one guy, one girl, and also a kitsune. They were laughing at something the hanyou, Inuyasha, had said.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome. His eyes bored into hers for the second time that day, although this time was not out of meanness or anger; almost as if he felt sorry for pushing her earlier.

He turned back to his friends and waved, walking to Kagome. He sat beside her and looked at her. Kagome looked back into his golden eyes. they were like honey dripping out of a bee's hive.

"Listen," he started to say, "I am sorry about earlier. I was in a bad mood, my stupid brother had woken me up late, and I didn't have time to get ready like I had wanted."

Kagome nodded at his explanation. "It's okay. I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said to him.

"Inuyasha. Nice to meet you. Have you been doing okay getting around?"

"Yeah. Well, my guide sort of left me after we reached my locker," Kagome said.

"Well, I'll help you around," Inuyasha offered sincerely. Kagome smiled at him.

"Thank you. Yes, I would like some help."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to the teacher who began talking when the bell rang. Kagome smiled and also turned to the board, writing some notes down.

* * * * *

Kagome was at her locker, returning things to their places neatly. She felt someone walk up behind her. The aura Kagome felt was not one she had felt in this school before.

She turned around, not bothering to close her locker because she was not done putting her books away. Standing right in front of Kagome was another demon. He had long, medium brown hair and electric blue eyes that shone brightly. He had a smirk on his face, like he knew something she didn't. The new demon had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was not very buff, and wore a blue _Hollister_ t-shirt.

Kagome looked up into his shining eyes and asked, "May I help you?"

The demon's smirk widened. He replied thickly, "I'm Kouga. You must be new. I can... show you around if you like."

Kagome laughed lazily, her eyes closing halfway and opening again. "No thanks, Kouga. I have a guide already."

Kouga's face dropped and he frowned, disappointed. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a rough voice saying, "Kouga, get away from her. She doesn't want **you** around her."

Kouga turned around, and Kagome looked around him to see Inuyasha standing in front of them with his chiseled arms crossed across his chest.

_What is with guys and crossing their arms? _Kagome thought to herself as a side thought.

Kouga scoffed and walked a few steps away from Kagome. "How would you know, mutt-face? We were getting along just fine until **you** showed up."

Inuyasha growled deeply. "Get away from her," Inuyasha said before he lunged at Kouga with his claws.

Kouga dodged Inuyasha, who almost went flying into Kagome. She was still right in front of her locker and Inuyasha looked at her with warm eyes.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded, and was also interrupted.

"Hey puppy dog, watch what you're doing!" Kouga yelled from behind him. He lunged at Inuyasha this time.

Their bodies hit, like rock on rock, a definitive crashing sound was heard. Kagome was barely missed for the second time as the half-demon and the full demon threw each other into the old black and blue school lockers. Inuyasha released Kouga and rushed at him again with his claws pointed out towards his offender. Inuyasha's claws almost buried themselves into Kouga's chest when a bellowing **STOP! **sounded throughout the halls.

Everyone looked around, and soon concluded that the noise had some from the now-glowing girl, Kagome. Around her a pink aura was swirling around angrily. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the site as her hair was flung around and her eyes turned from their normal separate blue and green to a color of deep purple.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, reaching out to her. "Kagome, can you hear me?"

Kagome looked directly at him, and Inuyasha saw her eyes fade into their normal colors again. Her hair stopped flying around, and lay neatly back in place once again. The pinkish color that surrounded her also disappeared.

Then, she passed out cold. She was barely caught be Inuyasha, who picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nurse's station.

* * * * * *

A pair of eyes opened up slowly, letting in light bit by bit. The girl groaned, and she sat up. Her eyes opened up all the way, and saw a bright light being pushed into her face. She blinked and everything came into focus.

A woman with a white lab coat stood in front of her, pointing the light into one eye at a time, making sure they were dilating correctly. Also in Kagome's focus, Inuyasha sat in a chair a few feet away from where she sat. He saw that she had woken up, and looked worried for her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, getting up and standing beside her and the nurse's bed she was perched on.

Kagome nodded in response, and looked back at the nurse. "What happened?" She questioned to no one in particular. "How long was I out?"

The nurse looked at her calmly and smiled gently. She replied, "You are fine. You just over-exerted yourself, and passed out. You have only been out for about fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Kagome said. "When can I leave?"

"Now," the nurse said.

Kagome got up, and wobbled a little bit. She was soon stabled by Inuyasha holding her around the waist. He helped her walk to the door, and pushed it open for her, allowing her to go before him. Kagome walked through the door and into another hallway she had yet to see that day.

"How many hallways are in this school?" She asked Inuyasha. He chuckled.

"More than enough to hold over two-thousand students."

Kagome said, "Wow. That's a lot of students."

"Yeah. Hey, let's get you to lunch. You can sit with me and my friends," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded slowly. It would be nice to meet some of the people her new hanyou friend was hanging out with earlier. They seemed like a lot of fun and nice, so she decided to give them all a chance.

Inuyasha led her slowly through the maze of colored halls, finally coming to a stop in front of a massive room that held - at least - five hundred students. Kagome took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. Well, here goes nothing.

* * * * * *

It was eighth period, and only a half hour before the end of the day. Kagome was focusing intently on the large white board in the front go the classroom. Her teacher was scribbling on the board fast, as to get the notes done by the end of the day. Kagome was also writing down the notes, as fast as she could, while still being neat as possible.

Kagome looked down for a split second and saw a small, neatly folded note laying on her desk with her name on it. She stopped writing for a few seconds and opened the note to read:

_Kagome,_

_Me, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are all goin' to a club tonight. You wanna go??_

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled and thought about it. She had only met these people today, but it had felt like she had known hem for years and years. Today was Friday, so she could maybe go, but she wasn't so sure about what her mom would say. Kagome finished thinking and wrote her answer.

_Inuyasha,_

_Yea, I would love to go. But I don't know about my mom and what she would say. How about you call me after school, and I'll talk to her and ask._

_- Kagome_

_P.S. 9756-2534_

When finished writing the note, Kagome folded the note neatly into a paper crane and slid it over to Inuyasha's desk, which was conveniently sat right next to her. She watched Inuyasha open it and nod. Kagome turned back to her paper and finished her notes.

* * * * * *

The shrill bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the day. Kagome walked out of her last class and to her beat up locker. She wondered how they could still be standing with the amounts of beatings they had been taking. She put in the combination and opened the locker carefully, afraid it would break on her so easily. She neatly put her heavy school books and binders into the old locker, and closed it gently.

Kagome turned around to see warm golden eyes staring at her. He rolled her eyes at her friend. He wouldn't stop following her around!

Inuyasha grinned and pulled out a set of keys from the inside of one of his cargo pants pockets. He held them up and asked, "You wanna ride home?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure. Why do you wanna take me home?"

Inuyasha explained, "Two reasons. One, you are my friend, and I don't want you walking by yourself. And two, I wanna meet your parents."

Kagome looked at him like he had grown another head. "You want to meet my.... parents?" She asked confused.

Inuyasha nodded and started to lead the way to the school parking lot. "Yeah, I think that if they meet me and think that I'm okay, then you'll be allowed to go to the club with us tonight."

"Wow," Kagome said. "Good logic. I think you know my mom already." They both laughed at the statement.

* * * * * *

He had been watching her all day. The first time he had seen her was when she was knocked over by the half-breed. Then, he had rudely shouted at her for getting in his way.

He had stepped in, not really looking at the girl, nor caring. He only cared that he did not take the blame for the hanyou's getting in trouble. His father's orders were to make sure that the whelp didn't get into any trouble that day, and he did not fail.

When he had dealt with Inuyasha, he looked down upon the human girl. He could not see her much, but she smelled like lavender and vanilla. He decided he wanted to know what she looked like.

He had bent down to help her re-arrange her papers, and picked up a few while neatly stacking them. He handed them to her, and heard a soft, "Thank you," before she stood up and looked him in the eyes.

She was intriguing. She was human. But she was quite pretty... for a human. Her hair reached her lower back and it was - obviously - dyed a light brown with hot pink highlights. Her eyes were two separate colors; one brown and one green. The girl had a small button nose and full, satin pink lips and were covered in a shiny lip gloss. She had a small body, but was full in all the right places.

He stopped looking at her, and said, "I apologize for the hanyou's behavior," He had said. "He is rather... pushy. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sesshomaru." He looked her up and down one more time.

"Kagome," the girl said to him. "It's a pleasure. Thank you very much. Umm..." she had stopped for a second as if contemplating what to ask next and finally decided, "Would you perhaps be able to show me where the office is?"

Sesshomaru had nodded and turned gracefully to walk up the stairs. She followed right behind him, and he heard whispers coming from all around him.

"Is she new?"

"She's hot."

"I wonder if that's Sesshomaru's new plaything thin year."

Sesshomaru ignored them and opened the door, allowing Kagome to walk into the doors before he did, once again taking the lead to the office.

They passed through hallways with black and blue lockers and posters sporting school spirit. They finally came to another set of doors which Sesshomaru opened and allowed Kagome to go through.

Kagome had looked around the room for a few moments before coughing lightly to get the secretary's attention. They talked for a few minutes, and Kagome and Sesshomaru went out of the office to find her new school locker.

The new girl did not talk at all the Sesshomaru, but instead quietly followed him around until they reached her locker. When Kagome had opened her locker and started to put her binders inside, Sesshomaru decided to leave her to her own sources.

But little did she know that he had watched her all day; from going to classes, to stopping the fight before lunch, to her passing out and Inuyasha carrying her to the office, to her and Inuyasha mingling after school.

She intrigued him greatly. He would find out what club the group was going to, and show up to find out more about her.

* * * * * *

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled up onto the curb before the large flight of stairs that led to Kagome's home.

Inuyasha pulled out the keys and locked his car. He followed behind Kagome up the shrine steps to a large field and a small house.

Kagome opened the door to her house and stepped inside. She called out loudly, "Mama! I'm home!"

_The whole world knows she's home now, _Inuyasha thought to himself, chuckling lightly. Kagome looked at him, and he waved her confused look off.

Kagome shrugged and led the way deeper into the small house. There was a small kitchen, big enough to hold only five people, and there was a large living room that was decorated in shades of blue.

In the living room, an older woman sat, eating a sandwich and watching the news. Kagome sat down beside her and laid her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"Hey mama," Kagome said to the other woman. "I brought a friend home. Well, really he brought me home."

The older woman switched the news off and looked at her daughter, and then at the person she had brought home with her. He had silver hair, golden eyes, and the most adorable ears on the top of his head.

Mrs. Higurashi put down her food and went to hug the half inu-demon. Inuyasha was quite surprised by it, but he hugged her back all the same.

The older woman spoke when she pulled away from Inuyasha. "Welcome to our home, dear. I am Hiromi Higurashi, and you must be starving. I'll make some snacks."

Mrs. Higurashi turned around without another word and strode into the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. Inuyasha had a weird look on his face like he had just seen the Lochness monster or something. Kagome giggled.

"Is she always that.... _nice_?" Inuyasha asked. He sounded like he had never met a nicer person. "I don't even really _know_ her."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, my mama loves everyone and everything. She's a really nice woman, but if you put her into a bad mood," Kagome said warningly, "She'll be the meanest person you will ever, **ever** meet."

Inuyasha laughed and they walked into the small kitchen , where they had their snacks and talked with Kagome's mother.

* * * * * *

Kagome got dressed for her night out. She had taken a shower and had blow-dried her hair. She crimped it and left it down and kind of messy. She brushed her teeth so they were pearly white.

Kagome added come cover-up and a think line of green eye liner to her bottom eyelid. She added a think coat of cool orange to her top lid, and put on a few strokes of mascara to make her lashes darker and fuller. She also added some shiny lip gloss to her full lips.

She looked at herself in her mirror. Kagome was wearing a forest green mini-skirt, and a bright orange cami that said, _Cutie_, on the front in big yellow letters. She tied on a pair of black pumps to tie it al together.

Kagome heard her mom call to her that Inuyasha was here to pick her up. Kagome smiled at herself one more time before exiting the bathroom and heading down the stairs.

Kagome saw Inuyasha, who wore a black wife beater and a pair of red cargo pants. He had a pair of black sneakers on, and his slivery hair was down, reaching past his butt.

Inuyasha saw Kagome. "You look great," He said to her.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha chuckled and they headed out the door. They got into Inuyasha's red sports car and drove through the streets of Tokyo, looking to the club.

When they finally arrived at the club, Kagome and Inuyasha met up with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They entered the club, and sat down at an unoccupied table.

Inuyasha asked Kagome, "How old are you?"

Kagome blushed. "I turned seventeen today," she said softly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Then you still aren't old enough to drink," He said. "Me, Sango, and Miroku are, though. You and the runt have to stay clean. Someone has to drive us home," Inuyasha joked. "I'll be right back."

Shippo and Kagome were left to themselves. Kagome smiled shyly at Shippo; she didn't know him very well. They had only said a few sentences at lunch to each other.

"So…" Shippo said. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was… interesting, to say the least," Kagome said. "I met quite a few different people. Different than I am used to."

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, everyone in Shikon High is a little… lopsided."

They both laughed. Inuyasha and the others came back, each with two drinks in their hands. Kagome felt uncomfortable, and decided it would be a very long night.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Well... this is my first real story. I really am interested in this one, although I have written a ton of fan fictions in the past year and a half. None were kept, as I thought they were not... worthy. Ha ha. Yes, this will be Sesshomaru/Kagome. I think there will be some Inuyasha/Kagome. I'm trying not to make the characters so much of OOC, but part of Kagome's attitude is based off of my own, and her looks and outfits were also based off of me. She will change later. I really don't want to bore you now. Well, not too much. :) I apologize for the long waits that will happen in between chapters. I expect perfection from myself in my stories, and will NOT post them until they have been read over my me, and I was hoping to get a beta reader before I posted this, but I guess not. I'll just have to keep searching for the perfect one. This first chapter was very long, but I had to explain one day all in one chapter. I hope this story is long, because I don't like short stories... Ha ha. :)**

**Love,**

**FluffySesshomaruTail**


End file.
